The present invention relates to a cover for a medical waste disposal receptacle and a method of manufacturing a cover for a medical waste disposal receptacle. More specifically, the present invention relates to medical waste disposal receptacles having a flexibly pivoted top closure lid and, more particularly, to a receptacle cover having an integral pivoted lid portion and a body portion having an integral tortuous path access opening.
Various types of containers for hospital use have been developed for receiving medical waste in a surgical operating room, pre-op or post-op room, a patient's room, or in other clinical or non-clinical settings in which medical waste is generated. These containers are particularly designed to protect the user of such containers, such as doctors, nurses, or other hospital personnel, from the hospital waste products that may be disposed therein. Such hospital waste products might include surgical sharps, such as needles, syringes, scalpel blades, or the like, or might include gauzes, bandages, or sponges. It is important to prevent the user of a sharps container from being accidentally cut or punctured by its contents.
Examples of such containers include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,764, entitled “Mounting Bracket Having A Hidden Lock For A Sharps Collection System”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,251, entitled “Tortuous Path In-Patient Room Medical Waste Disposal Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,186, entitled “Wall Mounted Medical Waste Disposal Container With Pivoted Top Closure Lid.”
While the prior art containers provide a desired level of protection, they generally require various components to be formed separately and thereafter assembled. These additional steps add cost and complexity to the manufacturing process.